dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Arena
Dragon Arena The Dragon Arena allows players to pit their dragons against each other, directly controlling the dragon’s attacks. NOTE - ''' Dragon Evolution, the Dragon Arena, and the Dragon Compendium are all heavily linked. Please view those guides if something here doesn’t make sense – it’ll likely clear things up a bit. Dragon Arena is also closely tied to the Dragon Tournament. Might want to check that out too! Accessing the Arena To access the Arena, head to a town with an Arena Manager and speak to him. Towns with arena managers include: Arteicia, Laedis; Ilitar City, Korhala; Kalernine Kingdom, Alentia; Braen, Porthis. Creating a Team The first thing you’ll need to do is create a team. Speak to the arena manager, then select the option to create a dragon team. You may have up to three dragons on your team. To assign dragons to the team, select them from the menu that appears – the top row is your stable, second is your lair, third is your chamber; use the arrows to scroll – and drag them to the slots on the top left. The top, largest slot is the first dragon that will appear; the bottom left will appear second, and bottom right third. To remove a dragon from the team, click the X on the top right corner of its slot. You can also drag another dragon onto that slot to change them. For some reason, you can’t drag dragons around the three slots to rearrange them currently. Encouragement Effect Encouragement Effects are buffs you can give your dragon before heading into the arena or tournament. You may give them up to two Encouragement Effects. The menu for this is on the same screen as the dragon team creation. Encouragement Effects require either a small, odd list of items – usually low-level Chef items and gems – displayed on the menu, Station Cash, or a Contestants’ Diet from the weekly Arena achievement. You can re-roll the buff and required materials if you wish, using either an Encouragement Rune or Diamonds. These buffs persist for two hours. Team Standings The dragon team settings window also shows some stats for your arena challenges – your current rank and score, how many Dragon Runes per hour you’re gathering, your total offensive wins/losses, your total defensive wins/losses, your best arena ranking, and your best tournament ranking. Challenging and Fighting Challenging Once you’re ready to fight, talk to the Arena Manager again and click “I’m ready for the Dragon Arena”. A window will pop up with available opponents. There are some other things on this window as well – A button to access the Dragon Team window *Your current Runes per Hour *Player Search – allows you to search for and directly challenge a player. Costs Station Cash. *Combat History – allows you to view players you’ve attacked and who has attacked you. Also allows you to counterattack people who have challenged you. Small book icon by the “Your Team” button. The first selection you’ll see are people near your current ranking. To see the current top 10 players, scroll down. If you want to see some other players, click the Refresh button, next to the Search and History buttons. Above your Ranking, you’ll see Challenges Left. You start with 10 challenges, and consume one each time you challenge, whether you win or lose. When you reach 0, you must wait for challenges to refresh (you gain one challenge per hour until it hits 10 again, then it stops refilling), or pay Station Cash to instantly refill your challenges. Click a player’s dragon to view their team. If you’re ready to fight them, click the blue Challenge button at the bottom of the window that popped up. You’ll be teleported to the Dragon Arena area. Fighting You’re given a few seconds of grace period before the battle proper starts. Take this time to familiarize yourself with the interface. On the top left, your dragon’s current Health and Rage Meter are displayed. Your other team members are also displayed – click them to summon them. There is a 45 second cooldown between changing team members. The Rage Meter increases when the dragon lands an attack, gets attacked, or through player encouragement. When this hits 100, the meter will empty and the dragon will gain a buff that massively increases their Critical Hit Chance. On the top right are the opponent’s dragons and their current Health and Rage Meters. When the opponent’s dragon is low on health, it will automatically switch to the next dragon in queue if possible. On the bottom of the screen is a hotbar with your dragon’s skills (the ones outlined in red on the dragon’s lair screen can be used manually in the Arena). When the battle begins, you press these buttons to use the skills. Unfortunately, these skills cannot be rearranged. '''BUG *Sometimes the skills on the hotbar will display a cooldown of a massive number and cannot be used by pressing the keys. In this case, click the skills to cast them. Next to this bar are two buttons – one lets you view the Dragon Team page, the other turns on AI control. AI control makes the dragon act as it normally would – no manual control. Be careful with this, as this will make your dragon behave like the opponent dragon and automatically change out to the next dragon in queue if its health gets low, which may not be good. At the very top of the screen, there’s a scoreboard, with a timer, scores, and dragon silhouette on it. The silhouette displays a family – if the opponent dragon’s family matches up, it gets a buff. There are two ways to win an Arena match: Kill the opponent dragon or have more points than the opponent at the end of the match. In the event of a draw, the match will count as a loss. Encouragements On the left edge of the screen are encouragements. You can trigger these to either encourage / buff your dragon or discourage / debuff the opponent. If you don’t like the selection offered, hit the Refresh button to get a new set. Encouragements may not seem like much, but sometimes, especially during the Dragon Tournament, they can be quite handy. Potential encouragements include: *Susceptibility – Physical Defense +25% – You *Leadership – Physical Defense +50% – You *Vulnerability – Physical Defense -25% – Them *Strategy – Physical Defense -50% – Them *Bastion – Magic Defense +25% – You *Engage – Magic Defense +50% – You *Hindrance – Magic Defense -25% – Them *Exhaustion – Magic Defense -50% – Them *Incite – Physical Damage +25% – You *Stimulation – Physical Damage +50% – You *Suppression – Physical Damage -25% – Them *Demoralize – Physical Damage -50% – Them *Technique – Magic Damage +25% – You *Clarity – Magic Damage +50% – You *Clairvoyance – Magic Damage -25% – Them *Ward – Magic Damage -50% – Them *Aggression – Slightly increase Rage Points (+25) – You *Agonize – Substantially increase Rage Points (+50) – You *Foreboding – Slightly decrease Rage Points (-25) – Them *Defiance – Substantially decrease Rage Points (-50) – Them *family Tactics – Decreases damage received, if opponent family matches – You *family Vulnerability – Increases damage dealt, if opponent family matches – You Dragon Duels Dragon Duels are Dragon Arena matches with two players controlling their dragons, rather than simply fighting AI like regular Arena. To challenge someone to a Dragon Duel, stand near them, right-click them, and click Invite to Dragon Duel. If they accept, you’ll both be teleported to the Dragon Arena and the fight will begin. The Dragon Tournament is more or less bracketed Dragon Duels. Rewards Possible rewards, either directly or indirectly, from the Dragon Arena include: *Dragon Runes via Compendium stage completion *Dragon Runes per hour based on rank *Dragon Element Jar – 1000 Dragon Elements, Daily Achievement *Encouragement Rune, Daily Achievement *Frequent Winner Reward Box (Stone Slivers for Laedis Hero Set), Daily Achievement *Contestants’ Diet, Weekly Achievement *Glory Reward Box (Stone Slivers), Weekly Achievement *Well Versed Achievement – 10 Challenge By Name (free player search challenge), 5 Additional Challenge Permit (free challenge number reset), Dragon Defeater title *Complete Competitor Achievement – 10 Challenge By Name, 5 Additional Challenge Permit, Jack of All Dragons title *Family Studies (defeating a family member in Arena counts as unlocking) – 5000 Dragon Runes, Dragonrealm Explorer title Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/dragon-arena/ Category:User Guides